I'm only human
by NilliaWafersP
Summary: Allen is 16 when her brother Gilbert(Prussia) is called to war against the reformed Holy Roman Empire. Sorry if its a bad story and if there are errors.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: disclamer- I do not own Hetalia and if I did oh the things that would happen! Also this story is about a girl with an speech impairment so no offence to people with speech impairments. Mkay. Enjoy B)**

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

_Moma smeon et tey dour! (Momma someone's at the door!)_

_One second sweetie!_

_Oay Moma! (Okay Momma!)_

_Hello how may I help you?_

_I am here to drop off your personification._

_That was fast._

_Just sign here and its yours. _

_Okay, thank you._

_Moma ats tat? (Momma what's that?)_

_It's your brother sweetie_

_mm etng e buwer (I'm getting a brother)_

_Yes sweetie and his name is Gilbert and he's going to be your twin brother_

_Aaayyy ie hve a buwer ane hez nume ie G-G- (Yay I have a brother and his name is G-G-)_

_It's ok sweetie at least you tried to pronounce his name. Let me wake him up so you can meet him._

_Oay!_

_Gilbert sweetie wake up and meet your twin sister and family._

**Age: 4**

_-_Flashback end-

* * *

-Flashback-

_Gilbert ate fo me!_

_Come on Aris we'll be late for our first day of school!_

_I know I'm lmost dne._

_Aris remember what mom said about your speech!_

_I know Gilbert It's just that I have to talk slower now._

_Hey it's okay sis, it doesn't matter, what matters is that your getting better_

_Okay Gilbert._

**Age: 11**

* * *

-Timeskip-

_Hey little freak you going cry now? or are you just going to run to Moma?_

_otop et! (Stop it!)_

_OTOP ET! OTOP ET! You can't even speak right freak! It's not surprising since you're the daughter of a whore!_

_*shrieking* Gilbert elp mae! (Gilbert help me!)_

_Hey you *punches bully in the face*... are you okay Aris?_

_oo ey aurt mae... Gilbert yor hnd ets beedng (No he hurt me... Gilbert your hand its bleeding)_

_YOU YOUNG MAN AND YOU YOUNG LADY PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!_

**Age: 15**

-Flashback end-

* * *

**Present Day**

Oi, Gilbert give meh back my phone!

Nien! It is now property of the awesome me!

I swear to fucking god Gilbert if you don't give me my phone back I will kick your ass.

You can't if you can't catch me you unawesome bitch!

G- G- Gilbert *starts crying*

Allen I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it.

*grabs phone* kesesesesese, geez brother did you totally forget that kind of crap doesn't bother me anymore.

Come on that was not fair! you tricked me!

All's fair in war. And speaking of war don't you have a football (soccer) game to be at?

Oh crap! Gotta go!

* * *

Ok what to do now? Let's see, reading, nah, cooking, nah, TV, broken, computer, yes!

There is nothing really to do on the computer except play Star Wars The Old Republic or surf the internet. I play Star Wars for a couple of hours then I decide to some videos on YouTube. That is when I receive a pop-up ad. Being naturally curious and somewhat stupid I click on the tab and it take me to a website. A banner pops up and it says that I'm the 100th visitor and that I won free country personification. All I had to do was enter my address and phone number and I will receive my country personification within 1 to 2 business days. So I submitted my information to get the country personification.

I finished screwing around on the computer and got up and cleaned the house. I shouldn't say house because it's more like an estate. It belongs to my family and its technically an estate. The place is Victorian era so it has all the fancy decor from that time period. I'm having it restored/renovated to its original state. When it's finished it will look Victorian style but will have modern day stuff incorporated into it. It's practically done, all they have to do is finish putting the furniture in. That's just the main house and I'm having the second house renovated and the style I picked for that house is Spanish. Last but not least is the recently added pool house and its theme is the man cave, well it's not really a man cave if I'm there.

* * *

**Author note: Aris and Allen are the same person, it's just that Aris changed her name to Allen for reasons you will later find out.**

* * *

_Rippin' through like a missile, _

_Rippin' through my heart'_

_Rob me of this love._

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

*answers phone* Hello, you finished everything? I'll be right over to pay you. Ok. Thank you for letting me know.

-Timeskip-

Honey I'm home! Allen you there? Allen? *spots sleeping Allen on the couch* Kesesesesese, this is going to be awesome!

Don't you dare you filthy Saxton! You cannot defeat me! I am the Underworld! I cannot be conquered or beaten, I am all powerful.

*facepalm* Looks like she's dreaming about being the Underworld again. At least she hasn't attacked me yet.

Muwhahahaha, fall at my hand Saxtony. To rid the world of your filth- Gah! Gilbert! What was that for?

Oh, just the fact that you were talking in your sleep. You were saying that you're the Underworld and that you cannot be defeated.

Kesesesesese, I am such a weirdo!

That's already been proven kleine Schwester.

Hey I'm not little and in fact I'm older than you baby bruder!

*flicks off Allen*

I love you too!

Gilbert where are my knives

In der Studie, die in der Wand

Why are they there?

Ich war mit ihnen üben

Since when did you practie thorwing knives?

Da ... wie Sie kümmern.

Gil

What?

What's wrong and don't lie, I know somethings bothering you.

Allen

Yes Gilbert?

You remember when I joined the millitary?

Yah, you were nervous about not being able to join and you made me do extensive training with you. How could I not.

Well... I.. just recived a letter saying that I'm being deployed in five days.

Awesome bruder! how are you not exicted about it?

I'm being deployed to the front line in Hungary.

Oh...*small voice* that's... nice...

Hey Allen look at me.

Gilbert why did you agree with this?

I'm doing this for my country and for you, to make sure that nothing happens to you if Germany falls.

B-but Gilbert why do they need you?

They need me because I'm the AWESOME PRUSSIA!

Oh Gilbert! *facepalms* Fine but if your going to the front line promice me something?

What is it?

Never ever lose yor personality or humor and be a pain in the ass and annoy the fuck out of the reformed Holy Roman Empire!

Your wish is my command meine Königin Underworld, for I am the awesome Prussia!

Good! Jetzt lass uns dir meine super Soldat von einem Bruder fertig!

* * *

**Author note: I used Google translate for the parts where the two spoke German. So if I get anything wrong sorry!**

kleine Schwester- little sister

bruder- brother

In der Studie, die in der Wand- in the study, in the wall

Ich war mit ihnen üben- I was practicing with them

Da ...wie Sie kümmern- because... like you care

meine Königin- my queen

Jetzt lass uns dir meine super Soldat von einem Bruder fertig!- now let's get you ready my awesone soilder of a brother!


	2. Chapter 2

**Air Base **

**Geilenkirchen, Germany **

Allen come on!

Oi, it's not my fault! I'm the one carrying your crap!

You offered to.

No I didn't you just handed it to me.

We're here Allen.

Oh, ok *drops bags* Gilbert... *runs to Gilbert crying* nonononononono

Allen stop crying, you're going to make the awesome me cry.

*hysterically sobbing/screaming while holding to Gilbert*Gilbert ont lvie mae ere! Ont lvie mae aone! Ont lvie mae! Plise ont oh! G-G-Giert ont lvie mae! (Gilbert don't leave me here! Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me! Please don't go! G-G-Gilbert don't leave me!)

_/Air Base goes silent and everybody looks at crying Allen and Gilbert\_

Allen stop crying. Your making a scene.

Ich glaube nicht, verdammt vorsichtig, wenn ich mache einen verdammten Szene!

Allen Mund! Stoppen wie ein Kind! Reiß dich zusammen Rede wird wieder eingeschraubt.

*stops crying* I'm sorry

Sorry for what?

This *jumps on Gilbert's back*

Get off Allen!

Nien!

*sighs* Fine, just don't strangle me

Deal!

*walks towards the other soldiers* The awesome me is here!

Gilbert what took you so long you dummkopf?

*turns around* This is what took me so long *points at Allen*

Umm... Hi *timidly waves*

Want to introduce me Gilbert?

Oh, yah. Allen this is Ludwig. *choughWestchoughchough*Ludwig this is Allen.

Hello, nice to meet you.

Huh? Oh nice to meet you too West!

*sweatdrop* W- what do you mean?

*choughchoughGermanychoughchough* Allen.

What?

Don't intimidate Ludwig.

She wasn't intimidating me Gilbert. She just caught me off guard.

Hey Ludwig!

Yes Allen?

*leans in and whispers in ear* _I know. Germany._

H-how?

*points to Gilbert* Prussia. *points to self* Twin sister.

Oh, I see.

kesesesesese West she's going to get you!

Shut up asshole! *glares at Gilbert*

*slowly backs away* Sorry Allen!

Ludwig can you promise me something?

Ja, what is?

Make sure that this Schwanz Kopf makes it out alive.

I'll do my best.

Thanks Ludwig.

**-Alle militärischen Personalbericht zu drei für die Abfahrt Aufhänger****.-**

I guess that's us! Bye Allen, I love you!

*Runs up to Gilbert and kisses him lightly on the lips* I love you too brother.

*Wtf face* Allen-

Come back to me you dummkopf!

Let's go Gilbert! We can't be late!

Yah ok.

(Gilbert's POV)

What the hell Allen! That was so unawesome. You just don't do that, I'm your brother for crying out loud! She probably doesn't realize what she did, so I wont bug her about it.

Let's go Gilbert! We can't be late!

Yah ok.

_/At hanger three\_

Hey Gilbert who was that sexy kleinigkeit that kissed you?

*glares at the person* That was my sister you schwein!

Oh, sorry Gilbert.

Sergeant Major Beilschmidt.

Yes.

We need to go the plane is prepped and ready.

The men?

Armed and ready.

Good. Lets go.

Yes, Sir.

(Allen's POV)

I hauled ass to the car and drove home at an extremely reckless speed. Hell the Italians would be proud of me. I ran into the house and screamed bloody murder. I found my handgun and ran out back to the woods. I screamed a war cry and went into the woods and began shooting randomly always hitting a tree dead center. I soon run out of bullets and I fall to the ground breathing heavily and staring at the sky. I lay there motionless for a couple of hours looking at the stars. I wonder if Gilbert is seeing the same stars also. Then I remember that he's jumping out of a plane into the battle on the ground, guns blazing. Heh, I bet he's not missing his targets. He never missed and neither do I. I lay there for a couple more minutes thinking about what I should I do since my brother is in the war. I drag myself back to the house. I grab a ice cream shop size tub of ice cream and plop down in front of the TV. I flip through the channels for a couple of hours. All that seems to be on is the war. Its war this and war that, nothing else is on. I come across a channel talking about the impact of the war on the world. I watch it for a little while. I am about to change the channel when they start discussing what's happening to Italy. Heh, it seems that Italy is going under and none of the other countries are helping. Usually Germany helps Italy but Germany's unable to because it greatly impacts the economy already. I feel bad for the Italians. I know first hand the impacts of war. First comes the high prices of necessities, then everybody is on edge, lastly comes starvation. The lower and middle classes are severely impacted. Many of the people in those classes die form starvation or diseases from an unclean environment. The upper class citizens become lover class citizens. They can barely get by unlike everybody else. Many people die or get sick form lack of food, bad food, or diseases that spread like wild fire in an unclean environment. What is happening there is not a laughable subject, it's a very serious subject to me. I get up and throw out the empty tube of ice cream and pull out a pen and note pad. I make a list of what I'm going to do. I decide to help the Italians as much as I can. I write down what I can and will do to help them.

I wander around the house until I reach Gilbert's room. I laugh when I walk in. His room's theme is Prussia, its not surprising since he is Prussia. He is so self absorbed. I really don't care, he's my brother it really doesn't matter to me. I get under the covers of his bed. I look up half expecting to see pictures of girls in skimpy clothes. I'm surprised to what I see. Instead of picture of girls its pictures of mom and me with Gilbert or by ourselves. So he's not self centered after all.

**Author Note: I just had an oh snap moment! I totally forgot about the translations. Also the war and events in this story are made up. Mkay!**

**Ich glaube nicht, verdammt vorsichtig, wenn ich mache einen verdammten Szene!- I do not fucking care if I fucking make a scene!**

**Allen Mund! Stoppen wie ein Kind! Reiß dich zusammen Rede wird wieder eingeschraubt.- ****Allen shut up! Stop acting like a child! Pull yourself together you speech is screwed up again.**

**Nien- no**

**dummkopf- fool, thick head, idiot, bone head, moron**

**Schwanz Kopf- dick head**

******Alle militärischen Personalbericht zu drei für die Abfahrt Aufhänger- All military personnel report to hanger three for departure**

******kleinigkeit- little thing**

******schwein- pig**


	3. Chapter 3

_This is how an angel dies _

_Blame it on my own sick pride_

_Blame it on my A-D-D baby_

Five more minutes! Huh? Oh, right he's gone. I pull out my phone and put Pandora on. The song Pumped Up Kicks pops on. I go to change it but I decide not to. I sync my phone to the speakers in the house and blast it up on high. I walk around the house cleaning up my mess from yesterday. Someone knocks on my door when the song Safe and Sound is on. I answer the door and I find myself face to face with a delivery man.

Good morning miss.

Morning.

I have a delivery for Allen Beilschmidt. Is he here?

I'm Allen.

Oh, sorry miss I didn't know.

It's alright I get that a lot.

Oh, well all you have to do is sign here.

I thought it was suppose to come a couple of days ago?

Yah there were some problems but its fixed now so sorry for the late delivery.

I don't mind.

Thank you miss and here you go.

He wheeled in a large box into the living room and left. I carefully laid the box down so whatever's inside doesn't fall out when I open the box. I look around for a crowbar to open the box but can't find one. What the hell I'll open it my way instead of looking for a crowbar. I tie my blanket around me like a cape and I crack my knuckles. I stand over the box and pull my arm back, I punch through the solid wood with ease. I open my hand inside the box and pull back ripping the side of the box off. I discard the lid and dig through the packing material. I grab hold of something and I pull to remove it from the box. I tighten my grip and pull as hard as I can and with too much success I go flying across the room. I lift my head up to see what I pulled out of the box. My expression goes from curious to what the fuck in a split second once I see what was in the box. It's a fucking person!

I walk over to the person and poke them in the face. It's no use so I pick him up and bring him to the kitchen for the first aid kit just in case he's injured. Also I'm hungry and usually food wakes up people.

I walk over to the fridge and pull out a beer. Heh, since Gilbert is not here he can't stop me from drinking his beer and what's even funnier is that I'm 16 and I'm sitting in front of an unconscious person drinking beer. I lean over and pull a tomato from the bowl on the counter. I plop down next to the person eating my tomato and drinking my brother's beer. I lean over him and poke his nose. I have to admit he's kinda cute. I take another bite of my tomato getting it all over my face. I've always been kind of a messy eater when it comes to Italian food and tomatoes. Some tomato juice rolls off my chin and fall onto his face. He twitches a little bit and I smirk, getting an idea in my head. I lean over him even more with my face inches from his and I take a huge messy bite of my tomato. He twitches even more so this time. I notice that I only have one bite of my tomato left so I decide to make it count. I put it in my mouth with part of it sticking out and I get really close to his face. I slowly pinch my lips together making tomato juice to get on my face and his. Just as I do that his eyes shoot open and he takes the tomato right from my mouth. I fall back in shock. After a couple of seconds he realized that I'm here.

(Romano's POV)

I remember making a deal that will get some money to my government and people. My brother was there telling me that everything will be alright and that I'm helping my people this way. Then I remember a needle going into my arm then being sleepy.

I wake up in a strange place with a strange person. I thought Antonio was messing with me by putting tomato juice on my face to wake me up. So, my reaction was to lunge forward towards the tomato and take a bite. After taking a bite out of the tomato I tasted something other than tomato in my mouth. The other taste is beer and not that cheap stuff, the expensive American kind. Why would there be the taste of beer in a tomato? The only way for that to happen is if somebody was drinking beer and eating a tomato. Then it hits me I took a bite of an half finished tomato. I look up to see a person in front of me on the floor. My vision clears up and look at the person again. I find myself looking at a girl with tomato on her face. Then it hits me. She must have sitting next to me eating tomato. Wait.. that means that I must have taken a bite of the tomato that she was putting in her mouth based on her expression. Oh crap!

She stands up shifting her blanket of cape revealing her pajamas which consists of an over sized red men's button down shirt. I turn my head quickly so I don't find out if she's just wearing the shirt and no really short shorts. I open my eyes slightly to see if she's still there which she isn't. I hear a click, I know this click all too well, it's the click a gun makes when someone takes the safety off. I slowly turn my head to see her standing behind me with a gun pointed to my head and an expression that means business.

(Third person POV)

Allen stands there holding a gun to Romano's head. Who are you?

I'm Lovino Vargas but people call me Romano.

Well then Romano my name is Allen Beilschmidt. Stand up and strip.

Excuse me, what did you just say?

You heard me strip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap- **

(Third person POV)

Allen stands there holding a gun to Romano's head. Who are you?

I'm Lovino Vargas but people call me Romano.

Well then Romano my name is Allen Beilschmidt. Stand up and strip.

Excuse me, what did you just say?

You heard me strip.

* * *

No.

If you don't then I'll shoot you. I really don't want to because it's such a pain to clean up. Especially since I'm going to shoot you at such a close range, it'll make your brains splatter all over my new kitchen and clean floors. I wonder which splatter pattern your brains would make? I'm a very curious girl and very impatient. Choose your next words and actions carefully or I'll see a very pretty red splatter pattern.

*freaked out face*

*horror movie child voice* Tick Tock goes the clock!

*starts to undress*

That's a good boy! *takes off blanket and holds it out* Cover yourself up so I don't see anything, Okay?

*takes blanket*

Done?

Yes.

*claps hands together in excitement* Okay, follow me and don't try anything. I never miss a shot.

*shuffles along*

Here you go. For hot water turn the left knob right. I'll be back to bring you some clean clothes.

*walks in*

*door locks*

* * *

(Romano's POV)

Damm that ragazza reminds me of Russia. She's an odd one. First she threatens to kill me then she shows me some form of kindness by letting me take a shower. I might as well enjoy my shower since I haven't had a decent one since the war started.

(Allen's POV)

I feel bad for threatening him, but I didn't know what to do so Gilbert's extensive training kicked in. His name sounds familiar, it reminds me of a friend I had when I was little. When he's done I should ask him if he's Italian because he looks Italian and his name sounds slightly Spanish and Italian. Crap! I totally forgot to find him some clean clothes. I would raid Gilbert's closet but he looks like he would fit in my clothes. Heh good thing that I don't wear girl clothes. Nowadays it's good to look like a boy, no one messes with you as much then if you looked like a girl. There's greater chance of something bad happening to you if you were a girl and didn't hide the fact that you are a girl.

I grab a pair light blue jeans that are slightly worn down at the knees, a white button down shirt, and a pair of black high top converse. I quickly make my way to the kitchen bathroom. I open the door just a little bit and place the clothes on the floor and I close and lock the door behind me.

I made my back to my room after cleaning up the mess. I grab random clothes that are just lying around in my room. I laugh, somehow I manage to unintentionally match. I end up wearing black jeans, a reddish black shirt and black boots. I pull my hair up and grab my wig off my dresser and put it on. I remove my slightest bit of makeup that covers my scars. I remove my colored contacts to reveal my one red eye and my one gold colored eye. I put in a red colored contact to hid my gold colored eye, then I pull my hair to cover that eye. I position my wig so it looks like my actual hair. I run into Gilbert's room and search through his closet for a jacket. I pull out a black leather jacket that somewhat fits me and I grab his black tinted sunglasses and put them on. I take one quick look in the mirror. I see my lip scar and its companion, the long scar over my right eye. I was lucky that I didn't lose my vision in that eye.

I walk back into the kitchen and hunt for any remaining tomatoes. I was lucky enough to find the last one. I clean it off and pull out a chair and sit at the counter eating my tomato.

(Romano's POV)

I finish taking my shower and I spot some clothes by the door. I quickly put on the clothes and I check my hair in the mirror. I brush the part of my hair that was sticking straight up when I realize that these clothes are exactly my size. It kind of freaks me out that she clothes my size.

I walk out into the kitchen to be met by an albino with face scars sitting at the counter eating a tomato.

(Third person POV)

Allen looks up from the note pad and stars at the wide eyed Italian. Allen gives a small laugh and offers some tomato to the distressed Italian.

Romano looks at the tomato then to the albino and back again. He slowly shakes his head and receives a whatever from the albino.

Who are you and where is that ragazza?

Allen laughs again but this time it is cut short by a loud crash in the other room.

Stay here Romano, commanded Allen. No I can help, grunted Romano.

Allen reaches down and pulls a gun out her boot and hands it to Romano.

Fine, just don't shoot me only the intruder, ordered Allen.

Out of nowhere Romano pulls out a black fedora and puts it on. His expression darkens and he acquires a dangerous glint in his eyes. Both of them slowly walk into the other room guns raised. Allen spots the intruder and signals Romano to flank him. Allen slowly comes up behind the intruder and points the gun at the intruder.

Put your hands up and get on the ground, hissed Allen. The intruder did as Allen said and as he got on the floor he murmured, Où est mon chéri, peu Prusse? Elle a devrait être ici. Allen shivered at what the intruder said.

* * *

Translations:

ragazza- girl (Italian)

Où est mon chéri, peu Prusse? Elle a devrait être ici.- Where is my darling little Prussia? She should be here.


End file.
